futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Crossing Timelines (Map Game)
The Hello! This is the third map game created by me, Sidewinder291102 AKA MegaloKaiser. Backstory * A single quantum event at CERN causes a rip in the spacetime fabric. Through the rip, a multiverse can be seen, but only two other universes are seen to have a rip in their fabric of spacetime. One of them is a timeline where Axis won World War Two and another where the world is still in the 1400s, but more modern. Rules *No racism *Swearing will result in a 5 turn ban *Please remain plausible *Technology levels of the Axis universe is 1980s grade, while the Medieval universe is the same technology grade as ours *Use of nuclear warheads have to be approved by mods *The technology used to cross the multiverse can only be developed after a minimum of 4 years. *No other timelines will come into the game unless one suggests a really good one *If you sign up as a country, you can only control one timeline and not all three, just to keep things simple. Wall of Shame Mods *Game Creator:Sidewinder291102 Our Timeline *Head Mod: *Mod: *Map Mod: Axis Timeline *Head Mod: *Mod: *Map Mod: Medieval Timeline *Head Mod:Derpmaster21 *Mod: *Map Mod: Apply now!!! Fallen Nations USA Maps Someone help Countries Our Timeline Just put your country here! Must already exist! Turkey:Derpmaster21 Axis Timeline *The Glorious Reich of Deustchland: Hexa 66 **Netherlands: Hexa 66 **Belgium: Hexa 66 **Northern France: Hexa 66 **Poland: Hexa 66 **Western Russia: Hexa 66 **Denmark: Hexa 66 **Norway: Hexa 66 **Eastern Europe: Hexa 66 ***Romania ***Hungary ***Yugoslavia **China **Russia (Yakutia, Kamchatka, Alaska, Chukotka, Amur, Magadan, Buryada, Irkutsk OTL) *German America (East Coast) *Japanese Empire (Japan, Taiwan, Indonesia, American West Coast, East Timor, Philippines, Korea, Palau, Manchuria OTL) *Australia *Indochinese Union **Malaya **Vietnam **Siam (Thailand OTL) **Burma **Cambodia *Khanate of Mongolia **Kazakhstan *Austria-Hungary *Canada *Vichy France *Scotland *Finland **Sweden *Turkish Federation :Derpmaster21 **Syria **Iraq **Lebanon **Israel *Persia (Iran OTL) *Arabia **Yemen **Oman **UAE *The Spanish Empire- Pickles in a jar **Mexico **Portuguese Empire **North of South America **Central America **Western Africa **Cuba **India (India, Bangladesh, Nepal, Bhutan, Sri Lanka OTL) **Pakistan (Without Baluchistan OTL) **Central Asian Federation (Uzbek, Turkmen, Tajik, Kyrgyz OTL) *South African Federation (South Africa, Namibia, Swaziland, Lesotho OTL) *Brazil **Neo Rio de la Plata (Argentina, Falkands, Chile, Uruguay, Paraguay, Bolivia OTL) **Mozambique (Mozambique, Angola, Malawi, Zambia, Madagascar, São Tomé and Principe OTL) ** Medieval Stability Timeline *United Kingdom-Darksith66 *France- (France, Belgium, Luxembourg, Monaco, Andorra, Corsica, Sardinia OTL) *Aragon (Spain OTL) *Portugal *Papal States (Central Italy OTL) *Sardinia (South Italy OTL) *Venetia (Northern Italy OTL) *Poland-Lithuania (Poland, Belarus, Lithuania, Latvia and Ukraine OTL) *Holy Roman Empire (Germany, Austria and Czech Republic OTL) *Republic of Muscovy (West Russia OTL) *The Kalmar Union (Scandinavia and Greenland OTL) *The Ottoman Empire (Turkey, Greece and Iraq OTL)-SsundeeOP *Jerusalem (Israel OTL) *Persia (Iran OTL) *Arabia (Saudi Arabia, Yemen, Oman, UAE, Jordan and Syria OTL) *Empire of Egypt (Egypt, Sudan, Libya, Chad, Ethiopia, Eritrea, Djibouti, Somalia, South Sudan, Tunisia and Algeria OTL) *Republic of Incas (Ecuador, Peru, Bolivia and Chile OTL) *Tenochtitlan (Central Mexico OTL) *Republic of the Ming Dynasty (China OTL) *Tibet (A bit larger than in OTL)-HAL10000 *Siam (Thailand and Myanmmar OTL) *Khmer (Cambodia and Western Laos OTL) *Dai Vïet (Vietnamese and Eastern Laos OTL) *Srivijaya (Indonesia and Papua New Guinea OTL) *Sultanate of Malacca (Malaysia and Philippines OTL) *United Kingdoms of India (India, Pakistan, Bangladesh, Sri Lanka and Afghanistan OTL) *Australsia (Australia and New Zealand OTL) *Nippon (Japan and Korea OTL)-Sidewinder *Siberia (East Russia OTL) *Inuit (Canada and Alaska OTL)-'16 *Cherokee (Eastern America OTL) *Mongol Khanate (Mongolia, Kazakhstan, Uzbekistan , Kyrgyzstan OTL) *Bukhara (Turkmenistan, Tajikistan OTL) *Kongo (DRC and Congo OTL) *Songhai (Western West Africa) Gameplay 2016 for OTL Timeline, 1945 for the Axis Timeline, 1460 for Medieval Stability timeline *'Nippon': Our astronomers have identified a "hole" outside the planet, and we start developing the technology to get there, in hopes that it will take us to new lands. * Inuit: We discover a "hole outside the planet, and start making the tech to to get there, hoping we will get some goods from it. * German Reich:(Axis) We start build up our military, we have recruited 20,000 troops. *'Tibet': An electromagnetic disturbance has been detected by the magnetic telescope, built with the help of the Ming Dynasty. Shortly after it is revealed to be a strange hole beyond the orbit of the planet and thus plans are set into motion to construct space vehicles to observe the conditions located at the other side of the mysterious hole. Before that can be achieved, a project for the construction of the world's largest wind farm commences in the Himalayas, aiming to generate energy in the magnitudes of gigawatts. * The Ottoman Empire(Medieval): We have detected a space-time anomaly via our space satellite, it seems to be leading to another dimension. We start putting wind turbines across the country, and we start creating nukes in case a major threat to the world appears. We ask Tibet and the Inuit for a joint research, as only they have announced that the have seen the space-time anomaly (Tibetan and Inuit Response). **'National Tibetan Cabinet': We accept the request fro joint research, and begin construction of a national space agency as a result. **'Nippon': We ask to join this space agency. **'The Ottoman Empire: '''We agree on Nippon joining the space agency. * '''Mozambique: (Axis)' *'Nippon': We have confirmed the space-time anomaly to actually be a rip, and with the probe we sent to investigate it, we can confirm that the many worlds theory is true. Construction begins on geothermal plants in certain regions, which will provide a clean energy source for the nation. * The Ottoman Empire(Medieval): 'We have begun looking for ways to travel in this rip in space-time, so we could travel to different universes and hopefully find Earth in other universes and colonize the other Earths. The technology that is being developed to go into the rip will hopefully be finished in about 1468 at least. *'German Reich(Axis): We build a military industrial in Bremen and Wroclaw. We ask Japan if they can control Eastern Areas of China --excluding Shanghai--, and we control Shanghai, Mongolia (Inner and Outer), Yunnan, and Xingjiang. Secret We plan to invade British Isles (Notes: It's Axis Timeline so don't worry). Secret We start build rocket ship to send the man for first time to the moon. *'Tibet': Refurbishment of the country begins as the wondrous new technology of gas-insulated power lines are laid out to provide ample power to both citizens, monks and services. Fiber-Optics begin to replace the outdated copper wire as suppliers of communication and the national supercomputer, a gift from Ming, has been upgraded from x86 architecture to x64 architecture. In the midst of all this, a space expedition is being prepped to explore the Nippon-confirmed dimensional rip. *'The Ottoman Empire(Medieval): '''We begin making highways across the highway, those highways will be like the German Autobahn. We begin construction of a spacecraft, the Anomaly Traveller, it will be the spacecraft that will travel in to the Rip. We begin wiring fiber-optic cables across the Empire for high-speed internet, and we start dismantling our nuclear power plants after the Chernobyl incident back in 1445 in Muscovy. *'Nippon': We develop a chemical trimix fuel that will be used to propel the spacecraft into orbit, then use it's EM Drive engine to fly itself into the rip. 2017(OTL) 1946(AXIS) 1461(MST(Medieval Stability Timeline)) *'MEDIEVAL MOD EVENT': A meteor is detected entering the atmosphere before crash landing into the South China Sea. *'Nippon': We immediately send a few ships to inspect the impact and collect samples of the meteor, but discover it is actually a probe, presumably sent by one of the worlds in the void. It says USA on it and has a weird picture resembling a flag on it. It contains recordings, but is in a different language. **'Nippon': We have confirmed it is in English. ***'Nippon': We have watched the recordings, and have confirmed that it came from an alternate Earth, presumably one where America is inhabited by Caucasians instead of the Native Americans who have established nations there. * '''The Ottoman Empire(Medieval):' We have confirmed that one of the worlds in the spacetime rip has tried to make contact with us. We are not alone... but not in the way we have expected. We start preparing a probe to go to the other world in the rip and deliver a message to the alternate history Earthlings. The message will be in both Turkish and English. *'ANOTHER MEDIEVAL MOD EVENT: '''Another probe has crash landed, this time into the Baltic Sea, 30 km from Stockholm. The Kalmar Union researches the probe and it says Russia on it, with a white, blue and red flag. The writing is Russian, and the Kalmar Union gives the probe to Muscovy so that the Muscovites can study it further. *'Tibet': A tram network is established across the city of Lhasa to maximize the efficiency of travel and to keep the environment pure. Meanwhile, the wind farm has made much progress, generating energy in the hundreds of megawatts. The fiber-optics network is almost complete and, due to the small amount of settlements and population in Tibet, gives out speeds at over 10MB/s, and thus, several internet centers commence development as part of the Tibetan National Internet Grid. Development of our space technology, is a secret. *'The Ottoman Empire: We finish the probe, and we make sure that the probe will crash land in the Meditteranean Sea of this alternate Earth. We launch it to space. We are also working on the Istanbul Tower, which will beat the height of Arabia's Burj Khalifa, and it will also be the first building more than a kilometer high (it will be 1,085 meters high upon completion). *'''Nippon: We send a probe into the void, containing a detailed history of our Earth in Japanese and English. Construction of the geothermal power plants are complete, powering the southern regions of the Honshu Island. We start building a high speed railway system that will connect Sapporo to Okinawa with multiple stops in between to promote domestic tourism. *'MOD EVENT (AXIS)': Two probes land in separate regions, in the Mediterranean and in the South China Sea. Both probes have been collected by the Japanese and Italian governments, and they confirm the existence of another Earth with another timeline. *'German Reich': We have discovered two strange things, people think they are aliens, but when we and other governments check them, they are human. We carry them to Rome (for Mediterranean), and Hong Kong (for Asia). We give them some questions. They said they from 1461. But, we don't believe them. How 1461 technology is better than ours? Is the history wrong? Führer Adolf Hitler and some top politicians ask them to carry them to year 1461. NEEDED. We continue produce more Volkswagen cars. Secret We start build nuclear reactor. (Is this allowed? If it isn't allowed. Delete it.). Secret. We start send airtroops to bomb some cities in UK. **'MOD RESPONSE': They say they will have the technology ready in 5 years, as the war just ended. * The Ottoman Empire: We receive information that the probes landed on a world where the year is 1946, but the technology is not as advanced as ours, and the world is in a "World War", and apparently it is the second one. The leader of the alternate timeline's Germany requests to come to our Earth, and we accept the request. *'Tibet': This quarter of the year is uneventful, aside from trading between Ming and a probe being sent at a trajectory towards the dimensional rupture, carrying details of our language, culture, technology and general events of our timeline with it. *'UK (medieval): '''We set up 5 settlements in the east coast of America. We plan to expand our dominion there soon. * '''France: (Medieval)' We venture to s continent called South America and we colonise a small part of it, which we call Guiana (Suriname and French Guiana OTL). 2018(OTL) 1947(AXIS) 1462(MST) *'Nippon': We have analyzed the timeline of the Earth the probe we received came from. Apparently they had lots of wars, and the difference is we don't have Korea. We also discover our probe was sent to a different Earth, one where we become a superpower, which is quite interesting but we tell Ming that we don't have plans for expansion. *'UK (medieval): '''We have taken all land east of the Mississippi River. With our advanced technology, expanding is proving to be very easy. AMERICA IS MODERN!!! *'UK (medieval): secret We prepare an invasion of 100,000 troops against South Africa. '''secret *'''Spanish empire: '''I will invade UK (medieval) *Spanish empire conquer UK (medieval) Category:Map Games Category:ASB